Fuel cells can generally be classified into alkaline, solid oxide, and proton exchange membrane fuel cells. The proton exchange membrane fuel cell has received increasingly more attention and has developed rapidly in recent years.
Typically, the proton exchange membrane fuel cell includes a number of separated fuel cell work units. Each work unit includes a fuel cell membrane electrode assembly (MEA), flow field plates (FFP), current collectors plate (CCP), as well as related support equipment, such as blowers, valves, and pipelines. The membrane electrode assembly generally includes a proton exchange membrane, an anode electrode, and a cathode electrode. The proton exchange membrane is sandwiched between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode to form a planar sandwich structure. However, the planar sandwich structure has a relative small contacting surface with fuel and low energy conversion efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide fuel cells for solving the problem discussed above.